Personal property items have always been the subject of theft. In addition, since the beginning of electronic commerce, financial information, credit cards, access codes and personal identification numbers (PIN numbers) have increasingly become targets for theft. Various solutions have been devised to minimize personal property and financial information theft. For example, personal property can be embedded with electronic tracking devices which enable the owner of the personal property or law enforcement authorities to track stolen property. Various user codes, algorithms, biometric identification schemes and the like have been devised to mitigate the theft of financial information. All known security solutions are unfortunately subject to manipulation or disabling by creative thieves. Hence, there is a need for more robust and effective personal property and financial information security apparatus and techniques.